


Под покровом тьмы

by Ye_Boo_Lia



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Established Relationships, M/M, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia
Summary: Написано на WTF 2020 для команды Darkest DungeonВ тексте упоминаются три способности оккультиста:Тёмный ритуал (Dark Ritual) — гасит фонарь до нуля и повышает себе уровень стресс, но лечит одного союзника на половину жизни и снимает дебаффы, оставленные смертельной раной;Безмолвная беседа (Unspeakable Commune) — защищает от атаки на перевале, но повышает общий стресс по партии((.Орудие бездны (Abyssal Artillery) — призывает из другого измерения атакующие шупальца.Охотник за головами канонично молчалив.
Relationships: Bounty Hunter/Occultist
Kudos: 2





	Под покровом тьмы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF 2020 для команды Darkest Dungeon
> 
> В тексте упоминаются три способности оккультиста:  
> Тёмный ритуал (Dark Ritual) — гасит фонарь до нуля и повышает себе уровень стресс, но лечит одного союзника на половину жизни и снимает дебаффы, оставленные смертельной раной;  
> Безмолвная беседа (Unspeakable Commune) — защищает от атаки на перевале, но повышает общий стресс по партии((.  
> Орудие бездны (Abyssal Artillery) — призывает из другого измерения атакующие шупальца.  
> Охотник за головами канонично молчалив.

Под шёпот оккультного заклинания бухту накрывает тьма. Раненая монахиня невнятно стонет, испуганно сучит ногами по холодному каменному полу и затихает. Теперь она доживёт до утра и, если повезёт, до конца вылазки. Брикс знает о тёмном ритуале не понаслышке — Дакр спасал его таким образом не раз и не два, — помнит, как кости охватывает тисками ноющая дрожь, как заходится в диком танце сердце. Но эта боль очищающая, она предшественница успокоения ран, и именно поэтому любой из них доверяет Дакру свою жизнь без сомнений.

Ещё пара проникновенных слов — и над головой растягивается купол из плотной живой материи. Он укутывает коконом маленькое ущелье, в котором команда остановилась на привал, гонит прочь живые шорохи и запах морской гнили. Дикарка зло ругается сквозь зубы — она так и не привыкла полагаться на отсутствие зрения или слуха.

Бриксу и самому до сих пор неуютно — как было и десять, и пятнадцать вылазок назад. Ему тяжело терять котроль, отдаваться во власть тёмной магии, ослаблять защиту там, где опасность таится на каждом шагу. Он привык, что даже у спокойствия есть цена, но невозможность познать её пугает похлеще пустоты, оставленной притупившимися чувствами.

За свободную от битвы ночь расплачивается сам Дакр. Обещанием ли, договором или собственными жизненными силами — Брикс не знает. Общение с чудовищами из бездны не проходит бесследно, за любую услугу они попросят больше любого человека.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Дакр, будто в ответ его мыслям. Только он может передвигаться в этой кромешной мгле, потому что знает её, как себя, потому что наполнен ею до краёв.

Брикс пожимает плечами. Это привычка — зачастую проще показать, чем сказать. И Дакр видит этот жест, в какие бы образы тьма не облекала мир перед его глазами.

— Иди ко мне, — говорит он, и сам усаживается рядом, касается горячим боком, кладёт ладонь на колено.

Брикс поворачивает голову на голос, слепо пытается накрыть руку Дакра своей. Выше по плечу у того рваная рана, Брикс пытается нащупать её пальцами, проверить, остановилась ли кровь, но Дакр мягко отталкивает его. Не подпускает к себе близко.

— Ляг, — просит он и толкает Брикса на лежанку.

— Я всё сделаю, — шепчет он, прижимаясь грудью к груди.

У него сухие твёрдые губы, будто горячка высосала из тела все соки. Брикс лижет его рот изнутри и снаружи, пытается вернуть к жизни, притягивает за ягодицы в объятье.

Дакр коротко стонет и тут же разрывает поцелуй. Он бормочет очередное заклинание, заковывает их обоих в ещё одну сферу — теперь ни они, ни их не смогут потревожить. Дакр мешкается мгновение и снова призывает бездну — на запястья Брикса ложатся крепкие путы.

— Я же сказал, — объясняет Дакр. — Сегодня я справлюсь сам.

Брикс не собирается спорить, если Дакр решил, сложно не дать ему то, что нужно. Сегодня он на стороне тьмы и просит повиновения, значит так тому и быть. Брикс жмурит глаза, но не потому, что слепота пугает. Под закрытыми веками он легко может представить лицо Дакра, нахмуренные густые брови, усталое осунувшуеся лицо. Ему хотелось бы дотронуться пальцами до впалых щёк, завести за уши волосы, нырнуть за ворот халата, туда, где выпирают на худом теле позвонки.

Жар приливает к паху от одних только мыслей, пока Дакр снимает с него штаны вместе с бельём. Он оглаживает шершавыми ладонями бёдра, с громким шорохом тяжёлых одежд располагается между ног. Берёт Брикса в рот до самого основания.

Картины перед глазами Брикса размывает жарким дыханием Дакра. Его ствол твердеет с каждым прикосновением языка, на коже выступает испарина с каждым новым толчком. Дакр бормочет мантру, царапая губами тонкую кожу, и на это раз это не заклинание — простой и понятый человеческий язык:

— Хорошо, сладко, ещё. Брикс.

К их движениям примешивается ещё один влажный звук. Дакр ласкает себя рукой, покрывая поцелуями тело Брикса. Его касания жалят, опаляют кожу теплом, Брикс мечется в ощущениях, не успевает отследить каждое из них.

Он ступает за грань, когда Дакр смыкает горло вокруг его ствола, долго стонет, вызывая дрожь по телу. Брикс изливается в него, глотая ртом густую тьму.

Хватка на запястьях слабнет, когда Дакр прощается лёгким поцелуем под коленом.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — говорит он с неприкрытой нежностью в голосе.

И растворяется в темноте так же бесшумно, как появился.


End file.
